


45 days to the Americas

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Category: Historical events - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fem!boy, Gay Sex, He's 16 so not super underage but still, Historically Inaccurate, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Stimulation, Uniform Kink, Yaoi, ass fuck, lowkey daddy kink, m/m - Freeform, minor crossdressing, sob kink, timing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an excerpt from an original book I plan to write. Still a very rough draft of a rough draft. </p><p>Cortez (the explorer in 1518) fucks his sea-fareing cabin boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 days to the Americas

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm less of a shit writer than I used to be; I am still a shit writer-this is a practice for me so advice is welcome! (Although if you're like me you probably don't really want to comment, you just want to find more porn in the same tags) idk

"Just face me and relax, put your head on my shoulder like that...are you comfortable?"  
Jensen nodded and lazily wrapped his legs around Cortez's hips. "Good, now open up." Jensen opened his mouth obediently, allowing the captain's fingers to rest on his tongue. "Suck." He complied and worked his warmth around the three fingers in his mouth. Cortez removed them slowly, leaving a small trail of salvia from Jensen's parted lips. He shifted Jensen in his lap, adjusting himself under the skirt's frills, teasing him from just inches away. Cortez slide his hand into the skirt and smirked as Jensen squirmed uncomfortably in his lap.

  
"Hold still, I can't do this if you're wriggling about so much." Jensen quelled his writhing as much as he could, taking deep shuttering breaths into the older man's shoulder. He yelped softly as another digit intruded, resuming his unintentional squirming as the fingers began scissoring. Cortez sighed and gripped his hips roughly, restraining his movement and forcing him to take another one without warning. Jensen cried out in shocked distress, jerking his hips away from the burning sensation. "Now princess, you know how this goes, please try to behave." Jensen continued to struggle in his grip. "I can make this feel good for you, or I can use you and leave you unsatisfied..which would you prefer?" Jensen forced himself to remain still despite his body's conflicting instincts. "I....please let me feel good, sir."

  
Cortez smiled and reached over to the small bottle of warm tallow. "Good boy, now close your eyes and try not to scream." Jensen swallowed hard. "Yes sir." Cortez readied himself and placed one hand on the back of Jensen's neck, pulling him into the crook of his shoulder, his other hand repositioning Jensen's hips. "Count down from five-when I get to three I want you to bite my shirt and relax completely, okay?" _I hate this part. It never gets any easier_.

"Five...Four..." Jensen did as he was instructed and sank his teeth into Cortez's jacket, clenching his jaw as though his life depended on it. "Three..Two.." His voice was muffled, but the other man could hear the shaking in his tone. "O-one." Cortez slammed his hips violently into Jensen's body, drawing out a stifled sob from the boy. He hushed him and pulled his hips away briefly before slamming into him again. _Owwww_ , _he could be a little gentler about this_.  
He continued this brutal rhythm for a few minutes, slowing to allow Jensen to catch his breath. He craned his neck and kissed Jensen's tear stained cheek. "The worst part is over, you can stop your crying now." Jensen buried his face deeper in the jacket and stayed completely still.

  
Cortez shrugged and began a slower, more gentle pace, finding a sweet spot and aiming for it until he could feel Jensen's breathing speed up. Jensen groaned into the fabric, grinding his hips into Cortez, shamelessly trying to get more friction on that spot. The captain chuckled softly, adjusting himself as though to only brush the bundle of nerves every few thrusts. "I-ah-u-fuck...right there...." Jensen straightened his hips, redistributing the pressure where he needed it. Cortez didn't seem to notice that he had moved at all. His eyes were closed in concentration and his lips pursed in attempted silence.  
The captain let a small moan escape his throat after a relatively deep movement, digging his nails into Jensen's thigh. Jensen, all the while making the noises of a wanton whore, leaned in boldly and shoved his tongue into the other boy's mouth, kissing him with aggression. The blond returned the sloppy open-mouthed kiss, staring directly into Jensen's grey eyes. Jensen's body shuttered, his eyes breaking contact as their focus became hazy.  
"Hah...mm-ah, uh..." Cortez read his obvious signs and slowed his pace, dragging Jensen away from the edge. _I hate it when he does that-don't make me wait!_

  
"Patience princess." "I..oh..I need to...you gotta l-let me..." The captain smiled gleefully at the mess he'd made of Jensen. "What is it? What do you need?" Jensen squinted at him. "You kn-know what I-ah-want."  
Cortez leaned in very close, "Then beg for it." _Oh that's just rude_.

  
"No way." Cortez just shrugged, "fine, then once I'm finished you'll just have to do it yourself...oh wait, you'd need permission to do that. Haha." Jensen bite down a whine, "I-I'm not going to...mm fuck..beg..I.." I'm not just gonna....oh fuck that feels really good.

"Fine! Please! Please sir." Cortez smiled at his victory. "Please what?" Jensen sighed in defeat, allowing himself to plead for release. Cortez increased his pace and velocity, forcing a pleasured sob from the demeaned young man on his lap.  
"You may find release," his smile darkened as his eyes found the captain's mischievous expression, "but not until I say so-I want to watch you for a few minutes" he smirked when his pet begun stare at him in mild horror. "Don't worry, it's just a simple reward for me-besides I'll only make you wait a few fleeting minutes." _How many minutes? This is happening like right now. I can't_...

Jensen opened his mouth to protest but was only able to produce a soft keening sound. Cortez decided to test him further by increasing the intensity of the thrusts directly on the sensitive nerves. "Hmmm, Ple.." Jensen's breath hitched dramatically, "Pl-please, oh god, oh fuck, fuck, f-uck." Cortez frowned at him, "what a dirty mouth-that's thirty more seconds."  
Jensen groaned and gripped the captain by his shoulders hard, barely holding himself upright. Cortez fucked into him harder, grinding cruelly against his nerve. "Don't take your eyes off me."

  
 _I can do this, just a few moments, I can just...ah, not at this pace_.  
Cortez fucked him with new and appalling aggression, nearing his own climax. "Twenty seconds." Jensen just sobbed into the captain's now quite damp jacket, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Ten..." Jensen simply continued to cry until he was given the beautiful consent to release.

He felt the intense pool of heat in his abdomen disperse and rode out his high attached to the jacket. After a long moment of panting and comforting pats, Cortez wiped Jensen's tears away and kissed his forehead lovingly.  
"You did great princess." Jensen sniffed and curled into his protector, yawning as a wave of fatigue hit him suddenly. Cortez scooped the young boy into his arms and carried him from the desk chair to the bed, all the time praising him and petting his hair. "Go to sleep angel, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

  
Jensen stirred and gently tugged on the man's shirt hem, "stay with me?" "Of course little one, I'm always here." Jensen smiled and nuzzled into Cortez, appreciating the warmth that accompanied the older man's arm that wrapped around him. Jensen was almost asleep when he felt a hand brush the hair out of his eyes and a small 'I love you' could be heard.

 


End file.
